


Second Time Around

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: firstclass100, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprising return hits everyone hard (in a good way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Challenge 3 - Vision

 

 

“No. Way.”

The awed disbelief in Sean’s voice echoes in Alex’s ears while a million thoughts and feelings clamour over each other. _Pleaseletthisberealpleaselethimbereal_ repeats in his mind.

Darwin grins at them (looking like a million bucks, not someone back from the dead) and lets out an exaggerated ‘oof’ as Sean launches a massive hug at him.

“You certainly are a sight for sore eyes my friend,” Charles muses rolling himself forward.

Darwin nods over Sean’s shoulder, but his gaze settles on Alex and his expression softens into something quieter, more affectionate.

A smile kicks up the corners of Alex’s lips.

 

 

 

 


End file.
